Bravo in Arabia
The team come to Arabia to find Lisa's brother and to help a young street rat name Aladdin win the heart of the princess. Plot After landing in the city of Agrabah in the 12th century Arabia, Lisa soon realizes that this is where the Wicked Witch of the East said that her brother landed. Realizing this, Tsukune and Yukinari decide to make it a priority to find him. On their first day, the crew encounters Aladdin, a young street rat who despite stealing food and being pursued by the Palace guards, dreams of a better life along with his monkey sidekick named Abu. Meanwhile, an evil sorcerer named Jafar and his shadowed apprentice plots to steal the throne of Agrabah. To accomplish this, they must find a group known as "The Chosen" to journey into the cave of wonders and retrieve a magical lamp. The next morning, Lisa discovers an attachment with a gray red-tailed hawk, which the merchant was willing to let her have. While getting breakfast with Aladdin, the rest of the crew encounter the Princess Jasmine who fled the palace because her father was forcing her to choose a husband. Not realizing who she is, Aladdin falls in love with her at first sight. Meanwhile, Jafar and his apprentice discover that Aladdin and the crew are the Chosens ones who can enter the cave, with the Apprentice surprised to discover that Tsukune is alive, implying that he met him before. Jafar soon orders the guards to capture Aladdin, though the others manage to escape. After the team frees Aladdin, a pair of hermits (Jafar and his apprentice in disguise) lead them to the Cave of Wonders. While in the cave, they discover a magic carpet which leads them to the lamp. However, soon after they discover the lamp and a mystical sword with a connection with Kairi, Abu's greed gets the better of him as he tries to steal a large ruby, angering the creature that guards the cave. They barely make to the exit where the two hermits betray them, letting them fall into the cave. However, Jafar and his apprentice discover that neither of them possess the lamp. In the cave, Aladdin and the crew unwittingly let a magical Genie out of the lamp. After tricking him into getting them out o the cave for free, Aladdin promises to use the third and final wish to set Genie free. As his first official wish Aladdin wishes to be a prince in order to impress Jasmine. Meanwhile, Jafar and his apprentice establish a plan for Jafar to marry Jasmine and inherit the throne. Aladdin and the others parade through the city and to the palace, where Aladdin asks for Jasmines hand. When the crew are introduced to Jafar and his apprentice, Tsukune questions if they met him before, which the apprentice denies. Aladdin however, is shot down by Jasmine. Refusing to give up, Aladdin takes Jasmine on a romantic carpet ride around the world. Back at the Palace, Yukinari tells the rest of the crew about Seiren, where Miharu and some of the other girls were from. Later, Tsukune at last remembers where he had seen Jafar's apprentice before, he is Kuyou, the leader of the Public Safety Commission on his world. When Aladdin returned to the palace, he is subdued by Jafar, who orders a group of hypnotized guards to drown him. Aladdin is soon rescued by the crew and is taken back to the palace. There, they confront Jafar and Kuyou and release the Sultan from their influence. However, the two villains manage to elude the guards. Iago, Jafar's right hand parrot, soon steals the lamp and Lisa's bird and staff under Jafars orders. Meanwhile, Kairi discovers the secrets of the sword they discovered and that she is the swords new master. At the Sultan's announcement of Jasmine's engagement to "Prince Ali," Jafar makes his first wish to rule on high as Sultan of Agrabah. When Jasmine and the Sultan refuse to bow to him, Jafar then wishes to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and banishes Aladdin to the ends of the Earth. Tsukune, Kurumu, Brooklyn and Gin manage to track Aladdin down and get him back to Agrabah, where the others stayed behind to find a way into the palace. The others manage to return and confront Kuyou and Jafar in an all out duel for the fate of Agrabah, and the lives of their friends. Kuyou soon reveals his new form as a powerful Chimera and is eventually defeated by the crew, nearly costing Lisa her life. Aladdin soon tricks Jafar into using his last wish to become an all-powerful genie, who gets sucked into a black magic lamp and sent flying by Genie over the desert and into the Cave of Wonders. Lisa eventually discovers that the hawk was her brother, cursed by the storm into hawk form. Soon, he is kicked my Moka and promises to give up his ways until the mission is complete. Aladdin keeps his promise to free Genie with his last wish. The Sultan sees that Aladdin is worth more than he appears, and gladly allows Princess Jasmine to marry whomever she deems worthy and she chooses Aladdin. Genie goes off to see the world. After the crew leaves, Aladdin and Jasmine happily celebrate their engagement. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1